


Two Realities ( Sonic X / Sonic Boom )

by Elie_Esne



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic X
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elie_Esne/pseuds/Elie_Esne
Summary: When  two realities collides, what will happen to our heroes?Especially when they have to face themselves.Will the Dr. Eggmen join their forces to eliminate their ennemies?





	1. Tails X

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's my first story on AO3 so I'll try to do my best. Plus, English isn't my first language. ( it's french, my first language, by the way)

Tails didn't quite understood what just happened right away.

He knew it happened because of the Chaos Control, tough.

Everything was going just fine until this big whole-portal appeared above them and aspired them.

When Tails opened his eyes, he knew he was in a new world… again.

And he was totally horrified. The X-Tornado was in pretty bad shape! It was ( maybe he was exaggerating) destroyed! 

It must had fallen from really high, just like Tails.

Because the fox's body hurt like hell. Especially his right ankle. But Tails didn't tough it was broken.

At last, the sand under him had probably helped him.

 

Tails looked around. There were many trees and a beautiful beach. And a lot of water. " _Sonic wouldn't like that_ " Tails thought.

A cracking sound took Tails' attention behind him. There stood Sonic. But he was… different. He was wearing a strange cowboy looking scarf around his neck.

"Tails? How did you end up here faster than me?" Sonic asked. "Huh… what happened…?" Tails asked, confused.

"Hey Sonic!" Another person said, getting out of the woods, running.

And that's when the impossible happened. There stood another Tails who looked a lot like him, just slightly different. And he didn't looked like one of Eggman's robot.

The two Tails stared at each others, no one saying anything. 

"Did... Did Dr. Eggman made a copy of me?" Asked the other Tails. "I don't know, maybe he is just a really realistic robot." Said the Sonic-lookalike. 

“Just like that green rat that banished you from town.” “Let’s not talk about this…” 

Tails passed out.


	2. Sonic Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Tails from Sonic X woke up in the Sonic Boom world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the story won't get too confusing. It's just, I had this idea and I really want to try it. I like crossovers. Since it's my first story on AO3, I'd gladly take help, if anyone wants to be co-creator.

Sonic and Tails were talking when loud BOOM had been heard by everyone.

Sonic even saw a plane crash, not too far away. Hopefully, it wasn't Tails, since the fox was just next to him.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic said "the last one to arrive at that plane has to wash the dishes!" 

And so Sonic ran there, a playful smile on his face, has he faintly heard Tails complain about unfair that deal was.

But when Sonic arrived at the destination, he was surprised to see Tails there. And he seemed hurt. And tired. And slightly different from usual.

"Tails? How did end up here faster than me?" Sonic asked. Did the fox created a new gadget that allowed him to teleport or something like that?

"Huh… what happened?" Asked the two-tailed fox in front of him, confused.

 

The situation became stranger Sonic's real best friend arrived, which meant that the other one probably was a fake.

"Did... Did Dr. Eggman made a copy of me?" Asked the real Tails. "I don't know. Maybe he is just a really realistic robot." Sonic suggested.

Just to contradict him, the fake Tails fainted. Can a robot pass out? 

Anyway, the two friends took the copy home with them. To leave him alone on the beach probably wasn't the best idea.

So they tied him up on a chair, once at their house and contacted all of their friends to come.

"I knew it! Clones are going to take everyone's place in the world for it to crumble and burn into pieces! " Dramatized Sticks. "Calm down. Maybe Tails just has a look-alike." Amy suggested. "You'll see when more doppelgangers come!" 

And with that, the said doppelganger started to wake up and look around.

He looked at each one of them. 

"Amy? Knuckles? Sonic? And… me?" He said confused. "Hey I'm here too!" Yelled Sticks. "S-Sorry… it's just that… I don't know you…" shily said the look-alike. 

“Maybe he really IS just a look-alike.” Concluded Sonic, leaning towards the tied up fox. “So, buddy, what’s your name?”

The fox looked away few seconds, before gaining confidence and speak up. 

“I am Miles Prower. But my friends call me Tails. And I am from another dimension. Another other dimension.”

**Wow wait… that was my Spider-Man into the Spider-Verse reference.**

“And I came from another world.” Said the fox. 

Silence fell upon the room. Until it was broken by Sticks. 

“THEY’RE INVADING US!”

”Another world?! That’s impossible! I bet it’s just one of Eggman’s trick!” His best friend denied. 

As for Sonic, he didn’t really know what to say. The guy looked quite sincere. He seemed to think about something before talking again.

“Hey, Knuckles, I’m not lying. You believe me right? Can you untie me?” The other Tails asked. “Hm… an unknown maybe robot asking me this. I don’t see where’s the problem! Ok!” Said Knuckles, approaching to untie him. 

 

“Wait!” Called Sonic “He asked you specifically. It’s probably a trick!” 

The tied Tails let out a little awkward laugh. “Well, I hoped that this world’s Knuckles was as guillible as the one I know. You see, where I come from, Knuckles has been tricked three or maybe four times by Eggman that promised him he wasn’t evil anymore. Obviously it was a lie. But our Knuckles’s seem pretty much different. The one I know is way less friendly. Often angry at something. And he’s not that tall…” said the other Tails. “WELL IF YOU’RE NOT HAPPY I’LL JUST LEAVE YOU HERE!” Yelled an angry voice. 

At the doorstep, was standing another Knuckles, clearly unhappy. He was as tall as Sonic. 


	3. Knuckles X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah… Tails was questioned by the Sonic Boom group and Knuckles from Sonic X, arrived, mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah… just for it to be clear, all the stuff that happened in Sonic X happened BUT just not when Chris go back to his planet thanks to Dr. Eggman. He still hasn’t found a way, even with the Master Emerald restored.

Knuckles had arrived in this other world a few days ago. 

He had time to explore and search for the master emerald. He could feel it, it was somewhere on this island. 

 Knuckles knew that the Chaos Control probably dropped them into another reality. And the Knuckles of this world was all but mainly embarrassing. A real shame. An imbecile. 

Earlier that day, just like everyone else, Knuckles had seen Tails’ plane crash. And it didn’t take a genius to guess that Tails probably was near that said plane. 

And if someone could built a machine to find the Chaos Emeralds AND the Master Emerald, that probably was Tails. Not that Knuckles would admit it. Or that he needed help! 

So the red echidna arrived at that world’s Sonic’s house. The fox Knuckles knew was tied up on a chair.  

“Well, I hoped that this world’s Knuckles was as gullible as the one I know. You see, where I come from, Knuckles had been tricked three or four times by Eggman that promised him he wasn’t evil anymore. Obviously, that was a lie. But our Knuckles seem pretty much different. The one I know is way less friendly. Often angry at something. And he’s not tall…” said Tails. 

And that was it for Knuckles. 

“WELL IF YOU’RE NOT HAPPY, I’LL JUST LEAVE YOU HERE!” Yelled Knuckles. 

Everyone turned at him. 

Knuckles went ahead, pushed the other version of his ‘friends’ aside, going straight to Tails, feeling grumpy and mumbling things under his breath. 

“And I’m not gullible!” Said the other tall Knuckles “I don’t even know what that means!”

The smaller one ignored him.

“Tails, the machine you constructed to find the Chaos Emerald. Do you think you could reconstruct it to find the Master Emerald?” Asked Knuckles. “Yeah of course. But I need some tools.”

“How much of them will arrive?” Asked this universe’s Amy. 

And that’s when Bokkun entered the room, laughing. 

“I have a message for ya! And it’s from this world’s Dr Eggman, so you better listen carefully!”

”Bokkun!” Yelled Knuckles. “What are you doing here?” “I already said it! I have a message! And since my master Dr. Eggman of our world still hasn’t showed up, I work with this one right now!”

And so, Bokkun started the little television that he had. It showed an image of the current Dr. Eggman. 

“So I’ll guess that you received my message, Sonic, if Bokkun did his job. You see, not long ago, there was a disruption in the reality. And now, other realities collided with our. And with that, not only appeared Bokkun, but that little boy who was lurking around in my lair.”

The image shifted, showing an unconscious Chris in a cage. 

“Anyway, with that boy, came a mysterious jewel called a Chaos Emerald!” And he showed a bright red Chaos Emerald. “And I’m open  to exchange the boy against another Chaos Emerald. So, Sonic? What’s it gonna be? Are you going to abandon a poor boy? Whahahaha!” 

And so with that, the message exploded with Bokkun laughing. 

“What have you done to Chris!” Asked Tails, not happy. “We haven’t done anything! When we found him, he dropped unconscious! I suppose that jumping through realities doesn’t do any good to him! And I remind you that he’s my friend too!”

“So why are you working with Eggman if that boy’s your friend?” Asked casually Sonic. “Just because we’re not on the same team doesn’t mean that I can’t appreciate him to be my friend!” Replied the acute voice of Bokkun. “Well, after all, Eggman and I are fuzzy puppies buddies.” Stated Amy. 

And so after that, Bokkun went back to Eggman’s lair. 

“Why would Eggman wants a jewel?” Asked this world’s Tails. “Maybe it can control all of our minds!” Panicked Sticks. “Actually. It’s because they are really powerful. The seven of them together brings like, ultimate power. Sonic and Shadow can use them to become Super Sonic and Super Shadow. Thanks to that, the two of them saved the galaxy!” Explained Tails. 

“Wait! I worked with Shadow in your reality?” Asked Sonic, perplex. 

The two from the X reality just nodded. 

“Now, we need to go and rescue Chris.” Declared the not so tall Knuckles. 


	4. Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah… I’m not very confident with my English since it’s not my native language and… well… I’d like to have feedbacks, if possible. Well, anyway, let’s get started!

Chris knew when he was in trouble. And yet he was again. 

At least, that Dr. Eggman hadn’t checked his things. And so, Chris still had with him a few things that could come handy. Seriously, would he need something like a guide or a book to teach him how to be a villain? If he wanted, Chris was pretty sure that he would be a better villain than him.  

Chris heard an explosion, coming from one of that Eggman’s robot. It seemed like it still didn’t handle well the power of the Chaos Emerald. 

That got Chris an idea. 

Searching through his things, he founded just what he needed. Being an eighteen years old young genius was useful. Even if he was back in a twelve years old body. A sad effect of travelling through dimensions. Well, it had been worth the cost. He'll find a way to get his body back to normal sooner or later. Right now, tough, he had to get out of this place.

He knew it could probably harm him, but Chris tried anyway. He placed a little device he just created on top of his cage and it exploded in a Boom. And so, Chris was able to escape his cage. 

But of course, the other Dr. Eggman had heard him. 

“Hey! Do you know how much time it takes to build a cage like this?” asked Dr. Eggman, frustrated. "Much time than it took me to make my explosive device, I presume. And much time than it takes for you to fail your inventions. The Chaos Emerald really is destroying them, isn't it?" Chris responded, sassily. He wasn't a kid anymore, seriously, he wasn't afraid of Eggman. "You're sure you should be called Dr. Eggman? Dr. Boom or something like that would be more appropriate." 

This world's Eggman seemed to seriously consider the idea for a minute. "Wait a minute!" He said, finally "You're just making fun of me! How dare you! Robots! Attack!"

 

Then, out of nowhere, robots went after Chris. " _just great…_ " he thought. At least, he still had a gun he made himself with which he could fight against those robots. And well, who knows? These robots didn't seem too solid. Maybe his karate, that mister Tanaka had taught him, would be useful this time?

 

And so, Chris started to fight but… he was just human. And there were just so much of those robots. His hand-made gun didn't last long enough. He was tired. He was exhausted. His hands ached from him destroying those annoying robots that weren't as solid as the ginormous robots the Dr. Eggman from his reality would build. But Chris couldn't give up! He had to find his friends. Maybe they too were stuck in that other reality. Chris could only imagine how sad Cream would be. Separated from her mother. Again.

But as always, the wind turned in Chris' favor. The big door was banged down. From there, appeared Sonic, but not the one Chris knew. There was another Amy and even a badger that Chris never saw in his life. But the strangest thing was the fact that there were two Tails and two Knuckles. One of them being really tall, compared by the one that Chris knew.  

"Don't tell me that other people from other dimensions came in our dimensions, meeting themselves, again?! It'll cause disruption in our dimension! Again!" exclaimed Eggman. "Get out of my lair and return to you dimension before we all die!"

Chris frowned, confused. It was all too easy. But the team Sonic from the Boom dimension acted like it was totally normal and started to head out of the lair.

"Wait! We have to get back the Chaos Emeralds or we won't be able to come back home" explained Chris to the other versions of his friends and his friends.

The... Sonic Boom, as Chris mentally called him, went back with a light blue Chaos Emerald.

"Now that that's taken care of, someone want to go to Meh Burger?" asked Sonic Boom.

The others agreed and they went out. It was all too weird for Chris, seriously. He had the strong impression that he was in a kid cartoon or something like that.

The Tails that Chris knew went to him.

"Are you ok, Chris?" "Yes, it's just… I'm a bit confused. They talked about other dimensions… but I think that other realities would fit better." 

Chris looked at the landscape. The big beach. And the personalities of those in the 'Boom Reality'. Knuckles who was a complete imbecile. Amy who wasn't scotched at Sonic all the time. Sonic who was less closed on himself, less mysterious maybe… less fast, Chris would say. But this reality's Sonic seemed like he was always working in team. Not like the one Chris knew, who was a bit solitary when things happened. He didn't had the reflex to ask help from his friends. Plus, he didn't wanted to carry a phone or a communication device.

Yep... This reality sure seemed interesting to Chris. At least, he was happy. It meant that his adventures still weren't over. He was excited to see what was coming next.


End file.
